Boy and Girl, Interrupted
by guardian angel1
Summary: Chase and Gert get it on. You're welcome


Boy and Girl, Interrupted

Hey there you sexed up heathen monkeys. Here it is, my SECOND Runaways Rated M Story (a.k.a. the smut you all love) Hope you fuckos enjoy it, just remember, I don't own the Runaways and in no way, shape, or form am profiting from this, except as a way to stroke my own ego

Chase and Gert stumbled into their shared room exhausted from yet another battle but despite this they couldn't come down off of the rush that came with each fight.

"Did you see the look on Frenchie's face when Molly stopped his kick?" laughed Chase as he sat down on the bed and pulled off his shoes and ocks.

Gert walked over to the closet and hung up her jacket, hanging it up she replied, "Yeah, it was almost as good as when Old Lace ducked and Karolina blasted him."

She walked back over and sat down on the bed behind Chase and gave his shoulders a rub as her arms wrapped around his chest. She leaned down and kissed the base of his neck lightly, and he gave a sound of contentment.

"You know, Nico and Karolina went for supplies, and Old Lace is watching Molly..." hinted Gertrude, and a moment later she was on her back as Chase attacked her neck and mouth with kisses.

They made out passionately, a hint of desperation in each kiss between the two young lovers. Chase's hands were so much like him, thought Gert to herself, both impatient and yet so gentle and caring. One hand was holding her head, buried in her purple hair, softly stroking her face with his thumb, while his other hand ran up and down and her body. She reached under his shirt to run her hand on his stomach before he broke the kiss to pull off his t-shirt. He continued kissing her, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping a hand in to caress her breast through her bra.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Chase growled in frustration as he broke their kiss to call out, "If the city hasn't been turned into a pile of rubble leave us alone!"

"Gert tell Chase to stop being stupid!" yelled out Molly from the other side of the door, "Nico said there's a bank robbery we need to go stop!"

"Duty calls," grumbled Gert as she stood up and buttoned up her shirt, "Later?"

"Sounds like my kind of date," smiled Chase as she brushed her lips to his and the two headed out the door.

A hour later, Gert and Chase came back into their room, talking over the latest fight.

"Flag-Smasher? Really, was he absent the day they gave out names?" asked Chase as he closed the door, "Too bad for him that stupid suit of his still didn't make him as strong as Molly. Glad we beat him and got back here quick."

Gert smiled, "Maybe, but would it have killed us to do a little more than tie him up to a light post?"

"Sorry, I was desperate," grinned Chase as he grabbed Gert, lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they made out on the short travel. He lay her down on the bed on top of her where she pushed him up and began to unbuckle his belt. Chase stood up as Gert unbuttoned his pants and smiled up at him.

"Gert, why can't I do you first?" asked Chase.

Gert gave him a smile, "Are you saying you don't want me to do this?"

Chase's laugh turned to a gasp as Gert licked from the bottom to the tip of his shaft. She looked up at him with a wicked smile. Opening her mouth she took the head in then started bobbing up and down while her hand pumped him in rhythm. Her tounge flicked out and swirled it around the head, tasting the precum he was starting to leak out.

Letting go she whispered, "So, what have you done to deserve me continue this?"

His answer was drowned out by a knock at the door. Nico's voice came from the other side, "Are you two busy?"

Gert sighed, "What if I said we were?"

"I would say tough luck," called back Nico.

Chase sighed, "what are the chances we can finish this real quick?"

"And ruin the fun?" asked Gert as she stood up to leave the room.

"Can't these jerk-offs just take a night off?" moaned Chase as he buckled his belt again.

Five minutes later the group was in the Leapfrog flying through the air. From her seat Karolina looked back and forth between Chase and Gert. Chase was agitated she could tell, and she had a very good idea why. Slipping over to sit next to Gert she leaned in and whispered, "Bad timing this evening?

"The worst," replied Gert with a bemused expression.

Karolina smiled, "Need me to talk to Nico and see if I can you two a night off?"

"Nah, I don't want to have to explain the birds and the bees to Molly," replied Gert, then leaning in even closer as she lowered her voice, "Besides, until it's me suffering it's way too much fun."

A scream from Molly interrupted them. "I see the guy. Look, right there!"

Molly was pointing to the middle of the street where a tall figure stood.

Nico looked through a set of binoculars, "Yep, that's him. Dr. Bong. Our parent's old files say that he strikes his helmet to induce hallucinations in people. Not sure what he expects to accomplish raiding a chemical plant."

"Probably drugs," remarked Gert.

Karolina was pulling off her bracelet, "So what's the plan?"

Nico moved her staff from hand to hand. "Sounds his weapon. I'll try a spell to silence him, then its standard smash and bash. Karolina, you go for his helmet. If for some reason you can't do it, Molly, break it in half."

"You know, boss, that's a great plan," remarked Chase as he looked over shoulder. "But I'm not gonna lie, I'm just kinda not feeling like anything drawn out."

With that he dropped the Leapfrog right upon the villian's head.

"Chase, was that necessary?" screamed Nico.

Chase shrugged then prepared for another jump, "Hey I left him alive."

Another five minutes and they were back at the Hostel. As they headed back to their room, Chase turned, "Nico, if another super-baddie decides to show up tonight, please for the love of everything let the po-po handle it."

Nico started to ask, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking, she saw Karolina with a smile. Turning to her she said, "oh."

"Gert, can Old Lace sleep with me tonight?" asked Molly.

Gert smiled as Chase's fingers intertwined with hers as he led her to their bedroom, "Sure Molly. Don't worry if she get antsy, she has vivid dreams."

Chase tried not to laugh, knowing the truth. Gert's empathic link to Old Lace ensured that her pleasure was felt by her dinosaur and got awkward when their lovemaking got...spirited.

"I'll keep her safe," promised Molly solemnly.

Chase and Gert were moments later in their room, the door locked for safety.

There were no words, just passion. Chase grabbed her and shoved her on the bed. Climbing on top, he kissed her deeply as his fingers deftly worked the front buttons of her shirt for the third time that night. A moment later her shirt was off, followed quickly by her bra. His mouth was on her nipple instantly, and she gasped at the wonderful feeling. While his mouth worked teasing her nipples his hands were sliding off her pants, leaving her blessedly naked on the bed except for her panties.

Chase smiled down at her as he admired her body, the curve of her breasts, her soft fair skin. the smell of the perfume that she wore despite her oft objections to other people wearing it, he loved it all. Chase was not new to sex. He had slept with his fair share of girls back when he had just been another rich kid in high school. Two cheerleaders, the leading lady of the school musical, a few random blonde bimbos, all gorgeous women by any conventional standard. And then there was Gert. Purple hair, thick glasses, definitely not skinny. Anyone he knew back in the day wouldn't have given her a second look, hell he wouldn't have. But now, it was different, so different. She was brilliant, sarcastic, and quietly passionate. He was in love with her, feeling emotions he hadn't even been sure existed in him.

She smiled back up at him. Her thoughts about him were remarkably simple. He was handsome, strong, smarter than he normally acted, and the one person she cared for more than anyone else. And now, he was sliding down her panties.

Chase slid her panties down, smiling at the sight of her completely naked. Her pussy was neatly trimmed, and he ran a finger along one thigh sending her into shivers.

Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Chase went to his knees between her legs and breathed on her pussy. Again she shivered, and Chase leaned in even closer and ran his tounge along her already wet slit.

"Ah," she moaned, "That's it."

Chase smiled and licked again. He loved it when she moaned, it was a sweet music that he loved, and one that he could listen to forever. His tounge traced circles around her love hole, then let his tounge take a long slow lick across her clit. Gert's moans turned to a gasp as she reached down and grabbed his head desperate for him to continue.

Chase was happy to oblige, and continued his assault on her with his tounge, tasting the sweet juices she was producing.

"God Chase, I'm almost there," moaned Gert in desperation, "Please don't stop."

"Don't worry, I won't." responded Chase as he went back to licking her. Finally he sucked as hard as he could while sliding his finger into her and that was all it took. Gert cried Chase's name again and again, as she tightened around her finger and the juices flowed.

Chase sat up, licking his lips and tasting the last bit of her juices from his fingers. He loved making her come, with his fingers, his mouth, his dick, each way was a wonderful treat. She was breathing hard, but as she smiled up at him he could see the smoldering look of lust still in her eyes.

"Why are you still clothed?" she demanded. Chase smiled and ripped off his shirt and pants then climbed on top of her. She spread her legs and he slid in to her. Slowly he began to thrust, long deep strokes that made Gert gasp in pleasure as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He sped up, and she moaned as her legs wrapped around his waist. Smiling at him, she gave her hips a twist. Chase, understanding the signal, slid out of her as she rolled over and got on her hands and knees.

He grabbed her hips and slid back into her, and immediately started thrusting again, not slow and steady but fast with no restraint. She moaned in pleasure and pushed back against him.

"Harder Chase," Gert moaned, "Come on! Make me feel it!"

Chase was happy to oblige and pounded harder, reaching around and beginning to finger her clit. She gasped and clasped the sheets in her hands as she felt another orgasm building up in her.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed out as the orgasm ripped through her. Chase gasped, still thrusting but making a point to force himself not to come just yet. He could tell she was close again already. He kept pounding, and moments later she screamed again as her third orgasm of the night came over her.

"Gert, I'm close," warned Chase.

Gert smiled as Chase pulled out. Dropping to her knees as he stood up, Gert looked up at him lovingly, "Oh, you incredible lover, I think you've earned this little treat."

Gert's mouth opened and bobbed up and down on his cock taking him deep in her mouth, tasting her own juices, a flavor she didn't actually mind.

"Oh Gert," moaned Chase, "I'm gonna cum."

Gert pulled his dick out of her mouth as she pumped him twice and he let his load go. The first shot splashed into her open mouth, and ran out the sides. As he continued to cum it ran down her chin, on her breasts and just kept flowing. Finally he finished and with no strength left, he collapsed backwards on the bed, gasping for breath. Gert sucked down what was in her mouth savoring the salty-sweet taste. Wiping off the rest with the edge of the blanket she crawled up and laid down next to Chase putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as she looked up and kissed him deeply.

"Worth the wait?" whispered Gert.

Chase smiled, back, "Definitely. I love you Gert."

"I love you too," Gert smiled back. 


End file.
